


Yandere Dump

by Bloody_Golden_Sam



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: 80s boyfriends, Danti - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Lmao poor Jack, M/M, Multi, Septiplier AWAY!, So is the good doctor, Someone gets their legs sawed off, Spanking will be mentioned in a few chapters, That's fun, There isn't any graphic descriptions of gore yet, Ya boi Antisepticeye is here, Yandere, Yandere Darkiplier, Yandere Googleplier and his upgrades, Yandere Turbo, because I'd rather write about that than my main boi getting punched and kicked, but there will be - Freeform, who are also yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Golden_Sam/pseuds/Bloody_Golden_Sam
Summary: A place to dump off all my yandere stories. Feel free to leave any requests for a fandom I know.Stuff I can write about confidently:Jacksepticeye & his main/official egos+RobbieMarkiplier & his main/official egosBendy and the Ink MachineEddsworldFive Nights at Freddy'sCamp Camp (I can't write anything more than a Yan David or Daniel so please for the love of god don't request a yandere camper)Homestuck*I'll add more to this list once I remember the other fandoms I'm in*





	1. My Knight (Yandere!Markiplier x Jacksepticeye)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this seems rushed or shitty. And yes, the title is a bit irrelevant I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains a person being drugged.

"Sup babe."

Jack looked up in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The women smirked and sat down next to him. "You heard me handsome."

Jack stared at the women uncomfortably. "Ma'am I'm flattered but I'm not interested."

The women leaned over to him and draped her arm over him. "Don't be like that," she purred, still attempting to "woo" him.  
Jack being the nice pushover he is allowed her to and continued to attempt to get her to go away in the nicest way possible. Both of them were unaware of the figure in the distance watching them in rage.

"How dare she touch my beautiful senpai," Mark growled. "She's making him uncomfortable!" He clenched his fists and thought of how he could get the women to leave his senpai alone when the greatest idea popped up. Mark grinned as he walked towards the fountain where the two were sitting. "Excuse me miss, I don't appreciate you hitting on my boyfriend," He spat out.

The women's eyes widened and she scrambled up from the fountain. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize he was taken!" She apologized and quickly left the two of them alone.

Jack took a breath of relief. "Thank's Mark for stepping in and pretending to be my boyfriend. I appreciate it." Outwardly Mark smiled and told Jack that it was no problem, but inwardly, he was furious. He was not pretending, senpai is his boyfriend! Or at least he soon will be.

Mark smiled and said,"No problem I got your back." He extended his hand toward Jack and lifted him up. "Now let's get going, I have a great dinner made for just the two of us." Jack grinned and let Mark lead him to his car. Mark opened the passenger door. "Right this way my king."

Jack giggled and said "Thank you my knight." Mark smirked. Jack had no idea how true that was. He closed the car door and got in his side of the car and drove away from the school. Jack leaned back in the seat. "So Mark, what's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise!"

Jack laughed. "Alright then." They arrived at Mark's house two minutes. "It must be really convenient to live this close to the school," He commented.

Mark nodded. "It is." He turned off the car and stepped out.

"Those are some nice flowers," Jack commented as he got out of the car.

Mark blushed a bit and grinned pridefully. "Thanks, I grew them myself."

"That's really cool! I can't grow anything for shit," Jack chuckled.

"I can help you," Mark offered, but

Jack shook his head. "Nah it's fine. I don't have the time to care for them on a daily basis. Thanks for offering though."

Mark nodded and unlocked his front door. "No problem." They stepped inside and Jack looked around in awe.

"Dude your house is amazing!"

Mark chuckled. "Thanks." He lead Jack to the living room. "You can sit here and watch tv if you want while I go prepare for dinner." Jack furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I thought you already had dinner made?" He asked.

"I do," Mark assured. "There's just one thing I forgot to prepare. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Jack relaxed and leaned back into the couch. "Ok..."

Mark grinned and patted his head. "The cartoons are on channel 345." He walked away and chuckled as he heard Jack cheer.  
"Now then," Mark muttered, pulling a bottle of Rohypnol out, "time to get this show on the road." He pulled out one tablet and put it into Jack's bowl of soup. Once he was sure that it was dissolved, he carried it out to the dining room table. "Dinners ready!" He called out.

"It looks really good," Jack complemented as he sat down.

Mark winked. "Only the best for the King." Jack laughed and took a drink of his water. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back.," Mark said and walked away.

Jack was grinning when he got back. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked, taking a bite of his soup.

"Nothin'" Jack replied. Mark shrugged and continued eating, waiting for the Rohypnol to take affect one Jack. But a few minutes later, he started to feel horrible.  
"Ugh," He groaned, holding his head.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"I feel sick," Mark moaned.

"Here, let me take you to your room," Jack offered, getting up from his seat.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's not that bad!" Mark protested as Jack stood him up.

"Nonsense, you clearly need bed rest," Jack argued, picking Mark up bridal style.

Realization on what happened hit Mark as they neared his room. "You switched our bowls?" Jack ignored him and laid him down in his bed.

"Hush now kitty, and sleep. You'll be ok in the morning," Jack soothed, putting Mark under his blankets. Before Mark could open his mouth with a reply, he blacked out.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To say Mark was confused when he woke up was an understatement. Why was he tied up in his basement?

"You're awake now, fantastic!"

"How did you know what my plan was?" Mark asked.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "I'm smarter than you give me credit for."  
"  
That doesn't answer my question," Mark was starting to feel frustrated. Jack was supposed to be in this position not him.

Jack sat down on the bed. "How I know doesn't matter. All that matters is that you kitty," He brushed Mark's hair out of his face, "are safe and sound with me now." Mark looked very upset and angry. "What's wrong love?" Jack asked, worried.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Mark hissed as he began to struggle against the rope. "You were supposed to be the one tied up!" Angry tears ran down Marks face. "I'm supposed to be the one protecting you!"

Jacks eyes soften as he wipes away Marks tears and hugs him. "Oh kitty, it's ok. You can still protect me!" He began to untie Marks ropes. "Now that I know you love me and won't leave me, we can protect each other!" Mark gave a watery grin.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked quietly, holding Jack close to him.

Jack nods enthusiastically. "Uh huh! We can be together,  _ **forever**_ **~"** He leaned forward and kisses Mark.

"Sounds like a plan," Mark mumbled through the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao plot twist, Jack is also a yan and knew what Mark was planning.


	2. My Love (Yandere!Markiplier x Jacksepticeye x Yandere!Antisepticeye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus look how long the title is
> 
> Holy shit this took me fucking forever to write. If you guys find like spelling errors and shit, please point them out to me kindly. I try to edit things after I'm done writing, but I know I miss shit.
> 
> WARNING:Before you start reading and get all offended, this does contain spanking and limb loss. Also cussing, If none of that is your cup of tea, then this chapter is not for you.
> 
> I am so sorry that Mark seems like he barely does shit, I tried.

" **C'mon Jack, it'll only be a little while!** "

Jack rolled his eyes. Anti had been pestering him to go visit Mark. Don't get him wrong, he liked Mark and valued their friendship, but he really didn't feel like getting up and doing anything. But if it got Anti to stop pestering him...

"Fine, we'll go visit Mark!" He gave in.

" **Don't worry Jack, you'll have fun** ," Anti assured him.

"That's not what I'm worried about and you know it," Jack grumbled. "I just wanted to sleep in today and not do shit."

" **You can sleep in later, just go get dressed and lets go,** " Anti pointed to their bedroom. " **I'll come back out once we're at Marks.** " And with that, Anti disappeared back into Jack's mind. Jack rolled his eyes and got up from the couch.

"What should I wear?" Jack asked himself as he walked into his room and opened his closet. He shrugged and picked out a plain blue shirt and some pants.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack!" Mark exclaimed as he hugged the slightly shorter Irish man.

"Hey Mark," Jack chuckled as he hugged back.

" **And Anti** ," The glitchy demon added as he came back out of Jack's mind.

Mark chuckled and pulled away. "Come in you two."

"So how have you been Mark?" Jack asked as he sat on the couch.

"Same as always," Mark replied. "What about you?"

Jack face lit up. "I started playing a fan game someone made for me and it's fantastic!"

" **Yeah, he plays it non stop,** " Anti added.

Mark chuckled. "That sounds fun," he paused for a moment. "Can I talk to Anti alone for a bit?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

" **We have something that relates to your birthday and we don't want you hearing it,** " Anti explained.

Mark grinned and nodded. "Yep, and we don't wanna spoil the surprise now do we?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Alrighty guys, have fun." And with that, he let Anti take control of his body.

" **Is it ready?** " Anti asked.

Mark nodded. "It is."

Anti sighed in relief. " **Good, I was getting tired of scaring people away from him.** "

"Yep, so after this, he can never leave us again. He'll be ours forever, and nobody but us can appreciate and love him." Mark agreed.

Anti stood up from the couch. " **C'mon, let's do this.** "

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was very confused when he woke up. Where was he and who was spooning him?

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Jack opened his eyes and saw Mark and....Anti!? "Anti? How did you get your own body? And where are we?"

Anti cuddled Jack more while Mark affentionly ran a hand through his hair. " **I went to Marvin for help a few months ago and he found a spell that would separate us. And we're in your new home!** "

"My new what now? And why are you two spooning me?" Jack asked confused.

"Because we love you and you're ours. And since you're ours, it only makes sense to move you to a place where we're the only ones who can love and appreciate you," Mark explained.

" **Yep, because no one deserves to even look at you,** " Anti kissed Jack's cheek. " **You're ours to love.** "

Jack flinched away from the kiss, bumping into Mark a little. "What the hell has gotten into you too? You know I'm with Signe." He tried to get up, but Mark and Anti refused to let him go.

" **T҉̢̯̣̺̬̭̰̺͍ḩ̛̩͙̫̘ḁ̦͠t̺̯̘͔̣͙̩̹͎͡ ̸̧̮̤̘b̵̤͓̖ͅi̛̪͈͙̗̫̺̱̙̝͢t̹͕̯̻̼̪̞̤͘c̶̦͎͖̜͜͡ͅh̬͉̪ ̵̛͔̞̣̠d̷̖ͅo̴̭̪̼̙e̖͇̦̬̳̬̦͉̤s̜͙̳̳̬̦̹͞ͅn̮̟'̵̼̜͢ṱ̠̲̻̭̥͡ͅ ̴̠̱̼̲͘d̡̤͙̬͉e̸̛̲͈̪s̴̝̱͞e̡̘̙̼r̸̴̡͖̩̦v̝e̝̰̝̲̤͙͞ ̷͙͕͖̯͍̪̭y̢̤̥̞̤̗̟̯͠͡ǫ̫͚u̩̭̕!̡̖̞̞̞͢͜ ͓̗͘S̛̘͇̩ḩ̴̺̣e҉̧̱͓̠̜ ͏̨̬̦͇̬w̪͈̠͈͜͟ą͈̘̙̻̝̜̝̲s̡͇̠͉̙͞ ̙̙̫̪̫̘̰͞ͅi̩̰͟n̛̯̫͞ͅ ̟̮͎͕̜͇͘ṱ̫̙̤̬͢͟h̭̻̙͈͟͠ę̟̘̼͇͍̘͉͢ ̢̛̜͈̖̣̱̲w͓̘̼͎̜̖͘a̷̜̭͢ͅy̢͇̤̪̹̬̜̱ ̺̠̤͇͙o̧̨͍͔̞̦f̡̘̠̤͓̗͔͓̝̻͝ ̡̱͍̮ǫ͖̤̣̼ͅu̢̢͎̭̫r̨͓̩̟ ͍̻̼̳̺̠̖l̵̝͙̹̰̕o̶̰̲̝̬̦v҉̨͍͈̣͎̪͝e̷̙̪̼̪̟̥͔͖ ̝̗̹̳̣̦s̷̷̶̭͔̪͇̱̘̹͉ǫ̸͇̼͇̯̠̮̝ ̜̯̖̥͝I̝̦̜͔̥̳͚̗̹͞͞ ͏̠̝͍̪t̫̤̗̯o̧͉̹̝̤͇̝̕o͏̮̰͘k̨̛̤̠ ̧͇c͎͔͚͝ͅa̖͓̰͕͓̺̯͔r̡̛͎̣͙͔̹͠e̸̡̬̻̟̟̱͜ ͙̻͈͚̺̱o͏͞҉̯̥͙̞̥͔ͅf̴̧̙͔ ̵̳͕͙͝h̛̦̫̻̘̮̘͓͡e҉̲͎̝̹̪̳̮̦r̸̜̪̙̟̳̳͠ͅ.̷͇̞̬̩̲̬̤͇͜͞** **"**

Anti snarled while peppering Jack's neck in kisses.

"What do you mean "took care of her"?" Jack whimpered, trying to pull away from Anti.

Mark rolled his eyes. "We killed her, duh."

Jack's blood froze. "You.... killed her? You... killed... my wiishu..." Jack yelled out in rage and somehow gathered enough strength to get out of their grips. He got a foot away from the bed before he fell to the ground clutching his head pain.

" **And where do you think you're goin' love?** " Anti asked as picked Jack up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down you murder!" Jack half sobbed half snarled.

Anti slapped Jack's ass hard. " **That's no way to talk to your lover,** " He scolded.

"I DON'T CARE!" Jack screamed.

Anti frowned and slapped Jack's ass harder twice more. " **Stop that or you will take a trip over my knee,** " He growled, dumping Jack back onto the bed.

"Do listen to him love, you don't want a sore bottom now do you?" Mark chirped. He pulled Jack into his lap to pet his hair.

Jack squirmed, trying to get out of Mark's hold. "No.... BUT YOU KILLED MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND!!!" He sobbed harder.

Anti scowled but sat down next to the two and motioned for Mark to hand him over.

"Can't we make an exception just this once?" Mark begged.

Anti shook his head. " **He won't learn if we don't discipline him.** "

Jack's eyes widened. Discipline him?

"But he's understandably upset," Mark argued

" **Mark hand him over or I'll spank you as well! He needs to learn not to talk to us like that or to run away,** " Anti snarled, now irritated with both his lovers.

Mark flinched and handed him over. "I guess you're right..."

"Wait stop! Please no!" Jack fought while still crying. Anti ignored his pleas and forced him over his knees.

" **I'm sorry Jackie, but this is what happens when you act up,** " Anti mumered while trapping Jack's legs in between his own and holding his arms to the small of his back. " **Now count for me love.** "

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"T-Twenty!" Jack sobbed.

Anti pulled Jack's pants back up and flipped him up for a hug. "S **hhh, there there love, it's all over now. You're forgiven,** " Anti soothed Jack while rubbing his back.

Mark leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek. "Just like Anti said, all forgiven. Now let's watch a movie." He grabbed the tv remote from the nightstand and turned on the tv. "What do you want to watch Jack?"

"Can we watch Gravity Falls?" Jack asked tiredly. He was tired of fighting at the moment.

Mark grinned. "That's not a movie, but of course!" Anti snickered and rocked Jack.

"Um Anti, I can't see the tv this way," Jack muttered.

" **Right, sorry.** " Anti laid Jack down in between him and Mark so he could see the tv. Jack let out a sharp hiss of pain as his sore bottom came in contact with the bed. " **Hush now darlin', and let this be a lesson to you,** " Anti said softly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anti tugged at his hair in frustration. " **Stop trying to escape us!** "

Jack struggled against the rope that was keeping him down on the bed. "I'll never stop trying for as long as I live!"

Anti's eye twitched. Of course Jack tried to pull this shit while Mark was out. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He just has to patient. Jack had only been there for half a month, he'll learn soon how to be happy there and how much they loved him. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind. He was a bit hesitant to do it, but if it kept Jack from trying to leave them....

He pulled out his phone and texted Mark.  _'_ ** _He tried leaving again._** _' 'Shit really?' '_ ** _Yeah, I spanked him again and tied him to the bed. I have an idea on how to make him stop trying, but I can't do it until you get back.'_** _'What's your idea?' '_ ** _I'll tell you when you get here. Just bring the small circular saw.'_** _'Alright then, I'll be home in a few hours. Love you <3' '_ ** _Hahaha, love you too <3'_**

" **C'mon Jackie, aren't you happy here? We got you everything you could ever want. Tv, video games, junk food, books,** " Anti listed off, trying to make Jack happy.

"No I am not happy here. What would make me really happy is if you let me go and don't call me that," Jack snapped.

Anti glitched violently. "Y **ou know we can't do that.** **S̵̢͔͚͎̲̜̅̐̔͐̂̈͝o̵̢̾̆̌͌͠m̷̩̱̉̆̈́̌e̸̢̛̩̹͙̥̊͝ȏ̵͇̊͛̀̽͘ṉ̵̈́ê̶̢̻͇͓̯̗̠͐̓̄͒͝͝ ̸̨͕̋͂͠c̵̛̪̬̮̟̹̱̠̽̃͝ỏ̸̞̰̲͎͎̽͊͗̑u̸͙̲l̸̥̰͙̬̋̋̎̐d̸̢͉̳̣̪͍͚̿͒̊͆ ̷̢͓͙͕̜̂t̵͇̠̀̊͛á̵̪͈̩̿k̷̢̼̙̫͔̹̉͜ę̴̪̟̭̅̾̓̀͋̓ ̸͍̼̹̘̗̳̫͝y̷̱̗͍̗̏̓̓̈́ő̷̡̡͈̗͒ͅų̴͍̭̱̙̓͆̈́̉͗̍ ̸͔͕̳͗̊͜ȁ̵̰̱̽̇̚̕w̶̨̻͓̘͍͍̤̅à̴̫̟̟̽̐ŷ̵͙̼̜̤́̈́͂̀̎ ̶̱̹̜̯̣͍̣̋̒a̴̧̝̦̯̺̎̚ͅn̸͔̞̤̤̻̝͖̽͗͛̑̓̉͘d̵̹̠͚̋̍̌̉̑͝ ̶̼́̎͐̔ȟ̵̡̢͇̭̠̝u̸͍̖̪̟̐r̷̜̗̳̓̈́̒̑ͅt̴̳̣͉̻͈͓̄͛̏̎͒ͅ ̷̘̝̌̄͛̇͐̈́̚y̸̢̨̦͚̪̰͎̐ơ̵͙̾ư̷̺̦̥͔̦̕.̵̥̥͈̺̔͛** **."**

"That would be a good thing."

Anti rubbed his forehead. " **Why must you be so difficult?** "

"Well gee, I don't know maybe it's because not only did you kidnap me, but, you killed my girlfriend!"

" **Ugh, you're still not over that?** " Anti grumbled. " **She sucked and was in the way and now she's gone, simple as that."**

"Shut your fucking mouth, she was great and I loved her!" Jack snarled.

" **Watch your mouth or I'll spank you again!** " Anti threatened. " **Just... just watch Gravity Falls until Mark gets here.** " He turned on the tv and walked upstairs to wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nonononono," Jack panicked and struggled against Mark's and Anti's hold. He didn't want Anti to possess him.

" **Shh, it's ok, everything's gonna be ok,** " Anti said soothingly. " **Just let me in love."**

"Yeah," Mark pipped in, "it'll be over before you know it and you won't feel a thing." Neither Mark's nor Anti's words calmed Jack in the slightest. What made things even worse is he could feel Anti slowly taking over, and that was terrifying.

"Don't do it please! I don't want you to cut my legs off," Jack begged, beginning to cry.

"Nonono, don't cry love! It'll be quick and painless I promise," Mark wiped Jack's tears.

" **And you know we have to do this love, you've tried leaving us far to many times,** " Anti said as he finally succeed in taking over. " **See with me in control, you won't feel a thing. You'll be completely and utterly fine.** "

Anti was right, with him in control of Jack's body, he couldn't feel anything. But he could still hear and see everything.

Anti reached up and wiped the tears away. " **Ok Mark, you can start now.** "

Mark furrowed his brow. "And you're sure this won't hurt you?"

Anti shook his head. " **No love, it won't. I promise.** " Mark nodded and powered the saw on. Jack screamed and continued to beg Anti to stop this. Anti merely took a deep breath and ignored him. Jack sobbed as he had no choice but to watch and hear Mark saw his legs off.

Anti patted chest. " **S'ok Jackie, you're ok. And to make sure you're ok, I'm gonna get Schneep to look at 'ya. He's a good doctor, so we have nothing to worry about,** " He murmured.

"Mhm, and I can get Dr.Iplier if needed," Mark added.

 _'THAT DOESN'T HELP'_  Jack screamed.

Anti winced a little. " **There's no need to shout Jackie. Oh, you must be upset at watching this. I'll turn your head for you.** " He turned his head to the side and stared at the wall.

"What're we having for dinner?" Mark asked as he finished cutting off Jacks right leg from his knee. He grabbed gauze and wrapped it then began to saw off Jacks other leg.

" **I was thinking pineapple pizza,** " Anti responded, humming a little.

Mark made a face. "Pineapple's gross."

Anti chuckled. " **We can get you a small pepperoni for yourself**."

"Sounds like plan." He finished Jacks left leg and wrapped it in gauze. "There, all done!"

Anti grinned and let Jack have control over his body again. But his grin was immediately wiped off his face as Jack screamed in agony. " **Shit** **I forgot that he'd feel the pain afterwards, I'll go get Schneep!** " Anti glitches away panicked as Mark soothed Jack. Anti appeared a few moments later with the Doctor, who brought an IV with him.

"Don't worry Jack, the good Doctor Schneeplestein is here!" The doctor announced as he moved towards Jack. He hooked up an IV into his arm. "There, that should dull down your pain," Dr.Schneeplestein soothed. "And this," he took out a syringe out of his pocket and pushed it into Jacks arm, "should also soothe your pain." He glanced down at Jack's bloody bandages. "You shouldn't have pushed them to this," He mummers. "You'd be in less pain if you just let them love and take care of you like a good boy."  
Jack looked at Schneep in a daze. "Schneeple? You gotta help me," he slurred, "I don' wanna be here anymore."

Dr.Schneeplestein gave a nervous glance at Mark and Anti and ruffled Jack's hair. "That's silly, why would you not want to be here with your lovers? They feed you and love you," he shot another glance at the two and relaxed a bit. They didn't look like they were going to kill him. "and they deeply care for you."

Jack grabbed Dr.Schneeplestein's arm. "But I don' love them!"

Dr.Schneeplestein quickly covered Jack's mouth and turned to Mark and Anti. "H-He doesn't mean that! He's just high on his medication so he has no idea what he's saying!"

Anti stepped forward and shoved Dr.Schneeplestein aside. " **Now you listen here darlin',** " he growled, lifting Jack up a bit by his shirt. " **I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again you hear me? I don't fuckin' care if you aren't aware of what your saying right now, If I ever hear those words again your ass will have an immediate appointment with Mr.Leather Belt.** "

Jack began to sob. "I-I'm sorry, please don't spank me again!"

Anti sighed and hugged him close. " **Stop crying darlin', you really upset me but I'm not gonna spank you**."

"Um, Anti," Dr.Schneeplestein began, "here's his pain medication. Is there anything else you want me to check before I go?"

Anti let go of Jack and turned to Dr.Schneeplestein. " **No and thanks for your help doc**."

"No problem, you know I'd do anything to make sure Jack is healthy and ok," Dr.Schneeplestein hugged Mark and then Jack goodbye. "Remember to be a good boy for them," He whispered into his ear.

Anti glitched them away and Mark picked Jack up."C'mon, it's time to take a nap." He laid him down in their bed. "Sweet dreams love," He cooes. "You'll feel better in a few hours. And even better, Anti'll have pizza." He climbs in bed with Jack and turns off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all wanna see anything specific and its on the list of fandoms I know, just let me know and I'll write it.


	3. You Can't Escape Me (Yandere!Tord x Tom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking shitty I'm so sorry, I wrote this a year or two ago.
> 
> So I uh, wrote this long before I actually thought about how abusive this ship is and when it was my otp. (I mean no offense to those who ship them. You do you.)
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of limb loss.

"I'm back~" Tord sung as he entered his and Tom's room.

Tom flinched, turning around on the couch.

He wished the commie basterd had stayed away longer.

"How was your day, my dearest?" Tord asked as he changed out of his "work" clothes.

Tom growled, "Shitty, considering I have to crawl to the bathroom every time I have to go."

Tord merely grinned in amusement. "I'm afraid that's your fault. If you never tried to escape me my love, you'd still have your legs."

Tom snarled. "I wouldn't have tried to escape if you didn't kidnap me,  _Red Leader._ "

Tord flinched.

Tom smirked. He know Tord absolutely  _hated_ when Tom called him that.

Tord sighed and shook his head.

He walked over to Tom and ruffled his hair.

Tom swatted Tord's hand away.

Tord chuckled and hugged Tom, well, more like shoving Tom's face into his red hoodie.

"Your mine, and mine only. Anyone who dares to touch you shall die." Tord muttered, placing kisses all over Tom's face.

Tom said nothing. It wouldn't have mattered anyways.

"Can I go back to watching my movie?" Tom grumbled.

Tord chuckled. "Of course we can love. Now, what are we watching?"

"Star Trek Beyond." Tom said in a monotone voice.

Tord nodded his head. "That's a good one."

They watched the movie for about 40 minutes til Tord looked at the clock.

"It's bath time." Tord said chuckling.

Tom scowled.

"Don't make that face, bath time is fun!" Tord exclaimed, carrying Tom bridle style off the couch.

"For you it is." Tom grumbled as they headed towards the bathroom.

Ever since Tord cut off Tom's legs, they took baths together.

Since you know, Tom can't stand anymore.

Tord wasn't that cruel and he hated to see his husband in pain, so he only cut above Tom's knees.

Yes, you read that right.

Tord forced Tom to marry him.

How'd he do that you wonder?

Tord threatened to kill Edd and Matt.

Even though Tord isn't friends with either of them anymore, he let them visit Tom every weekend.

He wasn't very concerned about them trying to steal Tom's love from him, as Edd and Matt were already in a relationship with each other.

*********************Time skip cos I'm a lazy basterd and I need to get my ass to bed*********************

Tord snuggled next to Tom.

He smirked as he had an idea.

"No." Tom said as Tord snaked his hand down.

Tord pouted.

"Don't give me that look, we did that yesterday." Tom said.

Tord huffed. "Fine, since I can't make love to you, I'll sing to you instead."

 

(Sadistic Laugh)  
I'm lurking in your closet  
Never seen the likes before  
Animatronic bodies  
Breathing, lurking at your door  
We've come to terrorize you  
Broken bodies with a score  
We'll never really give up  
Your fate is sealed for sure!

The night's not over yet  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME  
You really can't forget  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME  
The party's just begun  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME  
You can try, that just makes things more fun!

The night's not over yet  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME  
You simply can't forget  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME  
The party's just begun  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME  
You can try, that just makes this more fun!

Our looks have changed a little  
Hidden monsters in the masks  
Reaction terrifying  
Slowly let the hours pass  
There is no running from us  
Your life's within our grasp  
You no longer have a safe place  
This night will be your last

YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME

Tom began to sing quietly.

Oh, please let me go  
Out of this place where darkness grows  
Behind the closet door  
They'll be coming back for more  
X2

Tord forced Tom to snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight my love, and remember  _ **you can't escape me.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all wanna see anything specific and its on the list of fandoms I know, just let me know and I'll write it.


	4. Safe (Yandere!Tord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is as old as You Can't Escape Me, but probably shitter. Again I am so sorry.
> 
> 12-13 year old me was a fucking bitch who didn't know how to write.

Tord sighed and stretched.

He had been sitting at his desk doing paperwork for a few hours, but he was finally done.

Today wasn't any different from any other day.

Ever since Tord achieved his goal of world domination, he's had a busy schedule.

Meeting ambassadors from different planets at 11, do paper work at 1, torture rebels at 3, and eat dinner at 6.

Yep, he was very busy.

Tord closed his eyes and learned back into his office chair.

However, his monument of relaxation was interrupted when Paul came in.

Tord snapped his eyes open and glared at Paul.

"This better be good enough, to interrupt my relaxation." Tord growled at Paul.

Paul gulped and shook his head.

"It is sir! They attempted to escape again." Paul said nervously.

Tord banged his head on his desk at the news.

"Your dismissed solider, I'll take care of this." Tord said as he stood up.

Paul nodded and fast walked out of the room.

Tord walked out of his office and down the hall.

'  _Why can't they just stay in their rooms? They have everything they need, so why do they attempt to escape_?' Tord thought as he walked towards a room labeled

**ROOM** **224** **B**

Tord took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Hello my friends." He said as he walked into the main room.

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" Tom yelled out angrily.

"That's right, you're not," Tord smirked as Tom looked confused, "You're my husband."

Tom grumbled as he remembered that.

"So, I was told you were all trying to escape again?" Tord asked scarily.

Edd and Matt gulped while Tom rolled his eyes.

"My question is, why?" Tord asked menacingly.

"W-well, we don't want want to be here anymore." Matt stuttered a bit.

Tord raised an eyebrow.

He held out his arms to all the stuff in their room.

"I have given you everything you could ever want, and you want to leave?" Tord growled.

Edd and Matt hesitantly nodded their heads.

"Yes you twat, we do want to leave!" Tom exclaimed.

Tord turned to Tom and narrowed his eyes.

*******************Time skip cos it's 2 almost 3 in the morning and use your own damn imagination for the NON SEXUAL punishment, hell it could be spanking if you want idgaf*************

Edd, Tom, and Matt whimpered in Tord's arms, as their punishment was over.

Tord rocked them back and forth a bit.

He kissed each of their heads as he tucked them into their beds in their own rooms.

Then he rolled himself into a queen sized bed with Tom.

Tom snuggled next to Tord.

But he had trouble falling asleep and so did everyone else.

"Tord, can you sing to us?" Matt asked from his room.

Yeah, the walls were incredibly thin.

Tord cleared his throat and began.

"How it all began,   
If truth be told,   
I had a master plan,  
Now I rule the world,  
I took 'em by surprise,  
Worked my way uphill,  
They looked into my eyes,  
And I became invincible.

No one can stop me,  
For only I am in control,  
If you want me you better contact my people,  
In my crown,  
I am king,  
I love their endless worshiping,  
I am raw,   
A dinosaur,  
But I will never be extinct,  
So don't mess with me,  
I'll shoot you down,  
Don't mess with me.

Show me sex appeal,  
Get on your hands and knees,   
Forget about the meal,  
It's best to keep me pleased,  
Imagine if you will,  
I'll meet on the block,  
I've got time to kill,  
So how about a quick f*ck?

I've come,  
It's been fun,   
But won't you please disappear?  
Something,  
Tells me,  
That you can't further my career,

In my crown,   
I am king,  
I love their endless worshiping,  
I am raw,   
A dinosaur,  
But I will never be extinct,  
So don't mess with me,  
I'll shoot you down,  
Don't mess with me

'Cause all your heads are gonna roll,  
I've made your misery my goal,   
And if you want survival,  
Kneel on my arrival,  
For this is how I rule the world!

No one,  
Can stop me,  
For only I am in control,  
And if you,  
Want me,  
You better contact my people,  
See my crown?  
I am king,  
You'll love the endless worshiping,  
I am raw,  
A dinosaur,  
But I will never be extinct,

So don't mess with me,  
I'll shoot you down,  
Don't mess with me,  
I'll knock you down,  
Don't mess with me,  
I'll shoot you down,  
Don't mess with me."

A piece of guilt kept eating away at his heart as he remembered Edd's mental break down the first time he told him he couldn't leave.

The world was too cruel for the two pure and innocent smol beans.

Oh, and Tom as well.

Tord  _had_ to take them to his base.

He couldn't handle the worry and fear of what if they were kidnapped or killed by the rebels.

So he just had to do it.

'It _s for their_ _own_ _good.'_ Tord thought.

Yes, he had to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all wanna see anything specific and its on the list of fandoms I know, just let me know and I'll write it.


	5. Discord

So I uh, made one. It's shitty writer #5912 if you wanna rp with me or something.

 

Should I make a server?

 

 


	6. Jackaboi has done fucked up (Yandere!Googles x Jack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao poor Jack, he keeps getting stuck with yandere lovers.
> 
> WARNING: Contains limb loss

_ C'mon Jack, run faster! You have too! _

Jack panted as he pushed his body to its limits, desperately trying to put as much distance as he could between him and the androids. This was his one and only chance to finally get away from them. 

"Seán!"

Jack quietly swore and pushed himself harder. He ducked into an alley and hopped into a thankfully, mostly empty dumpster. He gagged on the smell as he tried to calm his breathing down.

_ Desperate times call for desperate measures.  _

"Seán! Where are you!?" 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the androids voices got closer to him. He didn't want to be locked up in that apartment again, only ever going outside when Google deemed fit. Jack brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

"Seán please, come out! We need to get you back inside before you get sick or hurt!"

They were in the alley.

_ Please don't find me,  _ **_Please_ ** _ don't find me. _

"Brother, where does your tracker say he is?"

Jack's eyes widened in fear. 

_ They put a tracker in me? Oh godohgodohgodohgodohgod _

"It says he's right here, but the only thing in this alleyway is this dumpst-"

Jack screamed as the dumpster lid was ripped off. He crushed himself against the back and curled up into a ball. "Pleasedon'tkillme, pleasedon'tkillme."

Google tilted his head in confusion. "Why would we kill something as precious as you?" He bent down and lifted Jack out of the dumpster. He hugged the green boi close to his chest. Jack began struggling to get out of his arms and Google squeezed him harder in response. 

"He needs a bath." The upgrades nodded in agreement. 

Jack began to shake as they all began walking back towards the apartment they lived in. He was really dreading being locked up in there again, and he was dreading what they were going to do to him. Surely they weren't going to leave his attempted escape unpunished. 

"He is shaking," Green pointed out. "We must hurry." The AIs began to walk faster, wanting to get Jack back into the apartment as soon as possible. 

"Don't worry Seán, we're gonna give you a nice hot bath to warm you up!" Oliver chirped. "And then we can wrap you up into a burrito with blankets and watch Netflix!" 

"T-That sounds nice," Jack mumbled. He glanced at Oliver to see him practically glowing with happiness. 

"We have to punish him first," Red remined Oliver. "We can have fun after Seán is punished." Oliver looked less happy at that.

Soon they arrived at the apartment and Jack was ready to throw up. He was so nervous and scared that he felt sick. 

Google carried him to the kitchen table and laid him down. Red, Green and Oliver immediately moved to hold him down. Google gave them a small nod and left the kitchen to grab something.

He came back a few minutes later with a small circular saw in his hands. As soon as he began pulling Jack’s pants down. Jack began struggling as much as he could.

The upgrades held onto him tighter in response. 

“Nonononono, please don’t do this!” Jack begged. 

“You brought this upon yourself,” Google said darkly. “We can’t have you trying to leave us anymore.”

He powered on the saw and Jack began screaming. “PLEASE NO, DON’T DO IT PLEASE! I’LL NEVER TRY TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN I PROMISE!”

Google chuckled. “Oh I know you’ll never try to leave again. You can’t make escape attempts without legs, now can you?” And with that, he started cutting into Jack’s leg, starting above his knee.

Jack let out a blood curdling scream and started sobbing. Oliver ran a hand through his hair, attempting to comfort him.

“Shh, it’s ok Jackie,” He cooed. “It’ll be over soon.” 

After Google finished with his leg, he wrapped the stub in gauge. Jack passed out from the pain as Google moved to his other leg. 

“It took him longer to pass out than I thought,” Red mused. 

Google nodded in agreement as he finished up. “Our green boy is tougher than he looks.” The androids looked down at Jack lovingly. Green carefully picked him up and carried him to his room.

One by one they kissed Jack’s forehead and left the room, preparing for the next day. Jack was going to need a lot of care and attention, and most importantly, pain medication. 


	7. My precious hero (Yandere!Dr.Schneeplestein x JackieboyMan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request. I hope you like the characters I picked ^-^
> 
> This took me longer to write because apparently I didn't save the draft so majority of this got deleted and I had to rewrite it. So I apologize if this seems a bit shitty at the beginning, I was just really frustrated that most of my work got deleted. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains a person being heavily drugged. Also minor(?) gore
> 
> Also, something that's not septiplier related!?!?! w O a H

_Thank God this day is finally over._

Jackieboy groaned as he flopped face first onto his bed, too tired to do anything. Sure he loved what he did, but he had his days where he wonders what's really stopping him from killing the villains so crime would lower. Normally when those thoughts occur he has to shake his head and remind himself that he was a hero, not a monster. Eventually he gets back up to see the damage the villains did tonight.

He took off his suit in front of the mirror and winced. He had a black eye, his chest and back were bruised, and he had cuts all over his body.  _Ouch._ He sighed and grabbed his phone off the charger.

_Hey Schneep, you busy?_

_No. Why?_

_I got hurt again._

There was a long pause.

_I'll be right there._

_Thanks ^_^_

Jackieboy set his phone done and walked to the living room to unlock the front door. He flopped onto his couch, wincing as his cuts rubbed against the leather. Schneep walked through the door a few minutes later with a medical bag. He scowled at Jackieboy's wounds.

"Who did this to you?"

Jackieboy winced at the venom in his voice. "It was Elegant Freak and The Human Blade."  
  
Schneep huffed and began to clean Jackieboy's cuts with rubbing alcohol. "They are in jail, yes?"

Jackieboy nodded. "Yeah, I made sure of it. They put up a hell of a fight though."  
  
"That is obvious. What was their stupid plan this time?" Schneep started to bandage his cuts.

Jackieboy sighed and leaned back into his leather couch. "Same shit as usual, attempting to take me out to then achieve world domination. They built this ray gun that would supposedly take away my powers. It didn't work in the slightest so they resorted to beating the shit outta me."

Schneep's eye twitched. "The Human Blade cut you and Elegant Freak gave you these bruises?" 

Jackieboy finger gunned him. "You betcha."

Schneep clenched his jaw and continued on helping Jackieboy.  _Those fuckers. How dare they hurt him?_

 _"_ You ok there bud?" Jackieboy asked, noticing the look on the doctors face.

Schneep nodded and finished dressing his wounds. "I am fine. You however, are not fine. I'm going to spend the night to make sure you don't end up bleeding to death or have internal bleeding."

"Alright. Make yourself at home." Jackieboy stood up. "I should go put some clothes on, so I'm not just sitting here in my boxers."  
  
"You go do that. I'm going to make dinner, because knowing you, you probably haven't ate yet." Schneep replied, walking to the kitchen.

Jackieboy's face flushed. Schneep knew him all too well.

********************************************************

An hour later they were both sitting on the couch eating soup and watching Deadpool 2.

"This movies great! 'Member when we went to see it in the theater?" Jackieboy asked.

Schneep nodded and smiled. "I remember. You and Chase were so excited."

Jackieboy chuckled. "How is Chase doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Chase is fine.Still upset about Stacy and his kids, but he is still fine," Schneep replied. Jackieboy nodded.

He set his empty soup bowl down on his coffee table and yawned. "Ugh, I feel really tired, but it's only 9 o'clock." Schneep chuckled and picked up Jackieboy's bowl to set it in the sink with his own bowl.

"You should be tired, you've had a quite a day," He called out from the kitchen. 

"Tell me about it," Jackieboy groaned. His eyes began drooping.  _I'll just rest my eyes for a moment._ After those thoughts, he was out cold. Schneep smirked. The sedation worked quickly. He grabbed his bag and carefully picked Jackieboy up bridal style. 

"Don't worry liebe, no one will ever hurt you again.  _I promise._ " 

*******************************************************

When Jackieboy woke up, he was very confused. He felt really dizzy, and he was pretty sure this was not his apartment. He attempted to sit up only to find he was strapped down to a bed with a bunch of soft fuzzy blankets.  _Alright, who the fuck kidnapped and.... Fuck, what about Schneep? Shit, I hope whoever took me didn't hurt him._

He began to struggle to the best of his abilities, which wasn't much. Whoever did this had drugged him. Heavily. It was to the point that he was having trouble getting his thoughts straight.  _These blankets sure are soft, and warm and... UGH, C'MON JACKIE, FUCKING FOCUS! THEY COULD BE HURTING SCHNEEP!_

Jackieboy groaned and continued on wiggling in his bonds. They weren't hurting him, but he didn't like being strapped down like this.  _Fuck, I'm so full of drugs that I can't even use my powers. fuck Fuck FUck FUCk_ "FUCK!" He screamed. 

There were footsteps rushing to his room after his loud outburst. The door slammed open to reveal.... Schneep???

"What's wrong??? Where are you hurt???" Schneep frantically checked him over.

Now Jackieboy was even more confused. "Schneep? What's going on?" 

Schneep patted his head and sat down next to him. "It's simple. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore, so I brought you here."

"You drugged me and strapped me down!?"

Schneep nodded. "It was for your own good. If I didn't drug you, you would just use your super strength to snap the straps." Jackieboy was silent. He didn't know what to say. Schneep stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back," He promised. He came back with a syringe filled with a green liquid. 

Jackieboy's eyes wided. "What is that?" 

"This will help you," Schneep said gently. "It should help with the dizziness you feel." He peeled the blankets off of the superhero and pressed it into his forearm. Jackieboy whimpered and Schneep rubbed his head. "It's alright liebe, you're ok." Jackieboy felt himself growing tired again and he shut his eyes. "Goodnight Jackie. Sweet dreams."

************************************************

This time Jackieboy woke up on a couch being cuddled by Schneep. He leaned into him and sighed.  _This is nice._

"Ah, you are awake now?" Schneep rubbed his back. Jackieboy nodded and stretched. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was very wrong, but he didn't know what. It was just Schneep and he trusted him deeply. "How are you feeling?" 

"A little sleepy," Jackieboy replied, rubbing his eyes. 

Schneep chuckled. "Well you have been asleep for awhile, so that's expected." He held Jackieboy in his arms. "Do you remember anything about yesterday?"

Jackieboy furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "No... Did we do something important?"  
  
Schneep gave a small sigh of relief and shook his head. "Not exactly. You got hurt, so I had to bring you here to help you." 

"Oh."

There was silence between the two until a silhouette of green pixels appeared. 

"Hey doc, Jackie," Anti greeted, appearing in front of the two with Marvin. Marvin merely waved. 

Schneep slid Jackieboy off his lap and onto the couch next to him. "I have to talk to them for a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok," Jackieboy sleepily replied, focusing his eyes onto the tv. "I think I'm just gonna watch whatever this is." Schneep gave him a thumbs up and dragged Anti and Marvin into the kitchen. 

"Is it done?" He quietly asked, not wanting Jackieboy to hear.

Anti nodded, and grinned. "Their screams were like music to my ears. Pffft, what kind of names are The Human Blade and Elegant Freak anyway? They're stupid." 

Marvin winced and brushed off the fact that Anti just admitted how much he enjoyed killing the two losers. "Do you still need me to do it?" 

Schneep nodded. "I can't just keep him doped up on drugs forever, that'll leave horrible damage on him. I just need you to erase his memories of being a hero and about his powers."  
  
"And put in memories of you two together?" 

"That too."

"Look doc, are you sure you want him to forget about his powers?" Anti asked, twirling his knife. "That might not be good in the long run. He could rediscover them and then want to be a hero. You'd be better off with just letting him remember he has powers, but plant the thought into his mind that the government would experiment on him if they found out." 

"That's actually a good idea," Schneep patted Anti's shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. We all love Jackie and don't want to see him get hurt anymore." Anti replied, looking out of the kitchen to clance at the now ex superhero.

Marvin nodded in agreement and walked back to Jackieboy. "Hey buddy, I need to cast a spell on you."

Jackieboy tilted his head. "What for?"

"It's to make sure your ok," Marvin gestured to all the cuts on Jackieboy's body, "and it'll help speed up healing your wounds." Jackieboy nodded and Marvin placed a hand on his head and began chanting in latin. A few moments later Jackieboy's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back onto the couch. "It's done," Marvin nodded to Schneep. "When he wakes up he'll think you two are married and moved here awhile after getting married. He has no recollection of being JackieboyMan and only knows himself as Jackie. He does not remember he is an ego, or remember who Jack is."

"Does he know all of us?" Anti asked. 

Marvin nodded. "Yes. He thinks we're all friends who all have some strange sort of powers. So when any of us come over to visit, he won't ask questions when we do weird shit."

Schneep gave Marvin a hug. "Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem. We're all tired of seeing Jackie get hurt."

They all said their goodbyes and left. Schneep sat on the couch next to Jackieboy and affectively ran a hand through his green hair. Jackieboy woke up a few minutes later.

"Hello there my creepy husband," He said jokingly.  

Schneep mock frowned. "It is not creepy to watch your husband sleep. It's "romantic"." They both laughed at him making fun of twilight. If you couldn't tell, they both hated that series.

Jackieboy sat up and frowed at their hands. "We'res our wedding rings?"

"We took them off to clean them remember? They're on our bedroom dresser." Schneep replied, standing up. "I'll go get them." He returned with his ring on and slipped on Jackieboy's.

He kissed him on the cheek. "There, happy?"

Jackieboy grinned and leaned forward kiss Schneep on the lips. "Very."

Schneep chuckled and pulled Jackieboy closer to deepen the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 _What a great plan. Now no one can ever hurt my precious hero again._  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Super villain name generator lol
> 
> Liebe=love


	8. Jack what have you done (Yandere!Darkiplier x Jacksepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack watches A Date with Markiplier for shits and giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night I got the Yan Marvin request I thought of like a really good idea for it, but then in the morning I couldn't remember what that idea was so I put off writing it + I just got back from a 4 day vacation. So uh, have this small thing instead while I rack my brain for more ideas. It should (hopefully) come out soon.

“Hello my love.”

Jack’s heart froze. No way. He turned around to only see his kitchen. Jack gave a small sigh refelif and turned back around to focus on his laptop.  _ Get ahold of yourself Sean. He’s not real and you’re just imagining things.  _

Jack felt arms wrap around him. “Oh I assure you I  _ am very much real _ .”  ~~ Darkiplier ~~ The man snuggled his face into his hair. “Your hair smells lovely,” He cooed.

“Who-Who are you and why do you sound like Mark?” The man's arms tightened. 

“Don’t you dare speak his name in front of me,” The man hissed. “While I may sound like him I am  _ nothing  _ like that bastard!” He began pressing light kisses to Jack’s neck. “And you know very well who I am my dear. We did just go on a date after all.” Jack tensed. 

“But that was just video, you can’t actually be here!” 

“But my dear, I  _ am here. _ ” The man gently turned Jack’s head around to face him and his heart stopped. It really was Darkiplier.  _ Holy shit.  _

Dark chuckles and leans in to peck Jack on the lips. “I do tend to have that effect on people.” He hopped over the couch and pulled Jack close to him. “We had a lovely date didn’t we? And even though chocolate isn’t your favorite ice cream, I assume you enjoyed it?” Jack felt himself nod and snuggle into Dark’s grasp. 

Dark kissed the top of his head. “Good. I know you’re probably still shaken up about shooting the buffoon, I assure you that you did the right thing. He’d never be able to treat you right.”  _ The buffoon…??? Oh god, I killed Mark. Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit _

“Shhhh, there there love,” Dark rubbed Jack’s back and pressed light kisses onto his face. “It’s all over. And knowing him, he won’t stay dead if that’s what you’re worried about. But I don’t understand why you care about him when you have me.” 

“Yeah, I don’t care about him,” Jack echoed. “I care about you.” 

Dark chuckled and kissed Jack, who eagerly kissed back. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him. What was he so afraid of? It didn’t matter. He was with his new boyfriend. That was what matted. It’s the only thing that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's confused on what the hell just happened, since Dark is a very manipulative person, he was using his voice to soothe and influence Jack+his thoughts. That's why he's not reacting the way he should in the beginning and why his thought process changes like that in the end.


	9. Spooky Magic Man loves Angry Glitch Bitch (Yandere! Marvin x Antisepticeye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different YanMarv x Anti scenarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request. I hope you like it and I'm so sorry that it took so long for this to come out!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't think of an actual story line for this, so I just wrote a bunch of different stories for these two.
> 
> WARNING: Gore! It isn't like super duper detailed, but I'll put the warning up before it happens.

Marvin glanced at the man beside him and smiled. He still couldn’t believe he had his little glitch with him. It was a dream come true.

“Are you even watching the movie?” Anti grumbled. He pulled the blanket tighter around him.

Marvin laughed. “Of course I am love.” He leans over to peck Anti on the cheek.

“Noooo, my weakness! Affection,” Anti whines, laying sideways onto the couch.

Marvin grinned and carefully wrapped himself over Anti, wrapping him into a hug and pressing kisses all over his face.

Anti began laughing while trying to push the magician off of him. “Oh no, I have been defeated!”

Marvin giggled and pulled Anti closer to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

********************

Anti sighed as he flopped onto his bed. These past few months had been hell for everyone because of all the shit Mark and Jack were doing. Anti had never hated Jack more.  It was bad to the point Jameson couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. Stupid "JJ is Anti in disguise" and "JJ is Anti's puppet" head cannons/theories. 

Everyone in the damn house was starting to become afraid of Anti again. Well, everyone but Marvin that is. He had asked his boyfriend if he was scared of him like the others, but Marvin had merely laughed and declared Anti too cute to be afraid of. That had both comforted and irked him.

It was almost as bad at the Iplier house. Ever since the Wilford Motherloving Warfstache video had came out, Wilford had become extremely lucid which had everyone on edge. The teaser of Dark made things worse. Iplier's had been coming and staying over in fear that Dark would snap and hurt someone. 

Anti pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. There was no need to continue dwelling on that shit when he had more important things to do. Like text his boyfriend and find Robbie to have a cuddling session.

**You wanna have a movie night with Robbie?**

**Hell yeah! I’m always down for cuddles with my boyfriend and son.**

Anti snickered. One of the Iplier’s had made a comment about how they were pretty much Robbie’s parents because of how much time they spent with the sweet zombie, so they started calling him that as a joke. It became a permanent thing after they noticed Robbie liked the idea and called them variations of dad from time to time.

A few other Septics jumped onto the band wagon and let Robbie see them as parental figures, which was amusing in a way. But Anti noticed that whenever another Septic was referred to as some variation of father, Marvin would get a jealous. It was pretty funny to watch.  

**KNOCK KNOCk KNOCK**

Anti sat up and turned his head to his bedroom door. “Come in!”

The door opened to reveal Marvin and Robbie with bowls of popcorn.

“Put a shit ton of salt and butter, just the way you like it.” Marvin handed Anti a bowl and pecked his cheek before sitting down.

“I helped!” Robbie exclaimed before shoveling popcorn into his mouth.  

“Slow down there bud.” Anti laughed, reaching over to pet his hair. “You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

“And you won’t have enough for the movie,” Marvin added.

Robbie paused. “Oh.” He gently set the bowl next to him and made a show of eating one popcorn slowly at a time. Anti snorted and shakes his head, but doesn’t make any moves to correct Robbie. He glitches his fire stick remote into his hand and goes to find a movie.

“What do you guys want to watch tonight?”

“Hmmm…” Marvin turned to Robbie. “Do you have any ideas cupcake?”

Anti made a face. “Cupcake?”

“I’m trying to come up with nicknames!”

“You should come up with better ones then.”

Robbie giggles. “Like cupcakes!”

Marvin slung an arm around Robbie. “See there you go, he likes it.”

“Marv I don’t think he understands nicknames. He’s probably just thinking that we’re teasing each other over if they're good or not.”

“Cupcakes!”

“See?”

“Fair point.”

“Anyway,” Anti focuses his attention on Robbie. “Daddy asked you what movie you wanted to watch.”

Robbie scrunches his face as he thinks. “Movie?”

“Yeah bud, like the superheros we watched yesterday. That’s a movie.” Marvin lovingly ran a hand through Robbie’s. This was one of the key factors of hanging out with Robbie, being patient.

Robbie’s eyes lit up. “Watch Fishy?”

“Hell yeah we can watch Finding Nemo,” Anti agrees. “You want movie one or two?”

“Two fishy?” Robbie gave Anti a confused look.

“Yeah, the one with the whales and lots of other fishes.” Anti explains, getting ready to type in the movie.

“Two fishy!” Robbie clapped his hands, accidentally pushing his popcorn bowl off the bed in the process.

“Oh no!” Robbie’s eyes watered. “Popcorn..”

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok bud,” Marvin quickly reached up to wipe Robbie’s eyes while Anti picked up the popcorn. “It was just an accident.”

“But Papa mad now," The zombie hiccuped.

Anti shook his head and flashed Robbie a grin. “No, Papa’s not mad, see.” He pointed to his grin and quickly finished picking up the popcorn. “I’ll get you some more popcorn, ok?”

“Ok Papa.”

Anti gave him a thumbs up and headed to the kitchen.

“Jackie, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Aw, why not?”

“Because you are eating liquid diabetes.”

“Yeah bro, you should listen to him! He’s a doctor after all.”

“Thank you Chase.”

Anti’s eye twitched. _Ah fuck._ He took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, hating how the others went silent

“Do y’all really need to fuckin’ go silent every time I come into the room?” Anti grumbled as he dumped the dirty popcorn into the trash. No answer. Of fuckin’ course. He sighs and quickly rips the plastic off the popcorn bag before shoving it into the microwave. “Why are you all staring?” Dr.Schneeplestein and Chase flinched while Jackie just looked away.

Two minutes later the popcorn was finally done. Anti gave a sigh of relief and ripped open the bag to pour some into Robbie’s bowl.

“Here.” Anti set the bag onto the table. “You guys can have the rest. Robbie doesn’t need an entire bag to himself.”

Jackie looked alarmed. “Robbie’s with you?”

“Yeah, What, you got a problem with it?” Anti’s lip curled into a snarl. If Jackie’s next words were suggesting that he would hurt the sweet zombie, he was going to punch him.

Jackie seemed to take a moment to think, not sure that his next sentence would be best to say. “No.” He shook his head. “No I don’t. Just making sure that he’s alright and not like, stuck somewhere.”

Anti nodded and left the kitchen, happy to be away from all the awkwardness.

********************************** **GORE BEGINS**

“Please no Marv, don’t do this!” Tears were pouring down Anti’s face.

Marvin shook his head. “I’m sorry love, but it must be done.” He dug the knife deeper into Schneeplestein’s chest. “He hurt you and that is unexceptable.”

Anti turned his head to throw up. Schneeplestein was dead. Oh god, _he was dead._

Marvin tossed the knife aside and rushed to comfort Anti.

“Shhh, it’s ok love.” He cooed, rubbing his back. He snapped his fingers to summon a cloth to clean Anti’s mouth. Anti whimpered, scared about what was going to happen next.  

Mavin snaps his fingers again for the ropes around Anti to untie and levitates him out of the chair.

“C’mon love, let’s go home.”

 

*******************  **GORE IS OVER**

“Papa look!”

Anti took a step back to be able to properly see the paper that was being shoved into his face. It was a drawing of him, Robbie, and Marvin.

He gave Robbie a grin and pulled him into a hug. “That’s really good buddy! Did you draw that yourself?”

“Uh-huh,” Robbie nodded enthusiastically.

Anti pulled out of the hug to pin the drawing to the fridge with magnets. “This beautiful piece of art deserves to be show to the world on the fridge!”

“Wanna show Daddy too!”

“Show me what?” Marvin yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

Robbie grabbed Marvin’s wrist to drag him to the fridge. “Picture!”

A soft smile crept onto Marvin’s face as he looked at it. “It’s beautiful. Robbie beamed as Marvin pressed a kiss to his cheek.  

Anti’s grin faltered a bit as panic rose up in his chest. He quickly shoved the feeling away and focused on not burning the pancakes. Marvin wrapped his arms around his torso and kissed his neck. “Smells delicious.”

Anti mock looked offended. “Are you imply that my cooking doesn’t always smell good?”

Marvin tightened his grip and shook his head. “That’s not what I’m implying at all! Who’s implying that your cooking is shit? I’ll kill them!”

Anti sighed. Right, he forgot that Marvin couldn’t understand any jokes related to him. “No one Marv. I was just playing around with you.”

“Oh.”

“Papa’s cooking good!” Robbie exclaimed before going back to coloring.

“Damn right,” Anti snorts. He lightly pries Marvin’s arms off of him to serve the pancakes. “Breakfast is ready, put your crayons and coloring book away Robbie.”

******************* **GORE STARTS**

 _Holy fuck._ Anti took a step back and vomited on the floor. There in front of him was the bodies of his friends and house mates.

Schneeplestein’s neck was slit open and his eyes were gouged out.

Jackieboy was missing all his limbs.

Jameson’s mouth was torn wide open and his stomach was gutted open, his intestines spilling out.

Chase’s body was littered with bullet holes.

Broken sobs escaped Anti’s mouth as he vomited. Who would do something so fucked up? Well whoever did it, he was going to k̼̯̬̈́͒̏̍ͭ͌ͫi͚̮͎̘͕l̘̿ͭl̜̮͔͚̓͠ ͇̯͍̼̖̜͆ͦ̆̊t̠͈͙̝̘͐̓̍̎̓̑h̺͖̱̥͍ͧ͐͋́̓͐̾e̺͕̽̾̐ͭ̍m̧̠̣͒̃̌..

Anti stood up and ran out the room, wiping his mouth. He just couldn’t believe it. His friends were dead.

He was suddenly yanked into a possessive hug. “Did you like it?”

Rage flared up in his chest. He pushed Marvin away and glitched his knife into his hand. “Y̻͕̲̐͝ͅo̭̩͎̬̹̤̔ͬ̂û̷ͯ̈͛'̗̬̯̻̬̠̞ͩ̄ͯ̈̔ͮṙ̯̩͂͊̌͛͟e̯̦͎̱̝̤͖̊ ̮̯̯̈́̍g͚̻͟o̳̤̹̠̽͆̇ͮi͓͔̪̹̋͛n̫̬͉g͊͏̜̖̖̻͈ ́̂͗͗͠ṭ̳̻͕̭̼̏͋o̼͆͛͛ ̵̭͉̇͊ͣp̬͕̟̞̰̫̹̓̇a̟͈̱̲͆͜y̡̤͇͓̟ͪ ̤̱͈ͪͮ͞f̻͔͚̀̔ͪ̾́̀̒o̹͖͔͙r̖͚ͬ͊̎͂̔̆̚͢ ͖͇̹͈̞͉͓ͮͬ̄w̱̜ͨͤͤh͈̼͙̎͑ͪͤ̃͊â̢̏t̶̠̻͎̯͈̻̼̅ͥ̈̃ ͇͈̉y̺̠̺͉ͫͪo̳̮̔̊͐ͭ̇̀̚͝ȗ̹͂̿'̜̳̣ͫ͘v̘͍̞͚͇͉eͩ̾̐ͭ͠ ̠̭͉̝̻͍̅̑̾̆͢d̈̚o̜͎͇̼̺̪͚̍ͦ̔̊ͤ̏̚n͕̘̙̩̼̹͎͝éͣͭ̽!͔̦͈̙̖̳̀ͮ͗”

Marvin tilted his head confused. “What do you mean? I did it for you! They were in the way of our love.”

Anti’s mouth formed into a snarl and he rushed forward to attack Marvin. “Ỵ̷̤o͑́u͈̯ͣͮ̓ͧ̕ ̸̗̜͕͛̔ͩs͍̯͓̝ͮ̌̎̅ḯ̫̈̐ͦ̍͒c̫̰̦̘̙̔̇̉͒k̖̖̥̳̘̣̏̎̽ͬͫ̏͞ ̇҉̣̩̼̳̱ș̡̥͔̼͗͌̓̾́̋o̩̠̤̣͕̭̯͗̂͌̆̔ͯ̑n͕ͯ̾̑̐̑͋ͬ͠ ̭͈͈͓̥͎̏́͗ͧ̊̚ỏ̙͙̜̹̥͔̎̀f̖̭̰̬̿͊̆̌ͅ ̞͎͉̟ͩ̎ͬ͌͟a̪̱͕̬̓̋͒ ͍̝̑͌b̧̥ͮ̾̓͛̑i̩̼̘̹̟̺͖̓̓t̝̭͉͖͉̪͛̅͂̄̐ͧc͉͈̪̻͚̭̊͂̌ͤ̐ͮ̚ͅh̰̪̠!̻͈͙͕̤͆̎͢ ̮̭̅̾ͥͤͭ͗ͥİ͙̩͖͕͕͆͐̒̐ ̸̝͍́̒ͭ̒ͪͫ̃c̿ó̠͔̳͍ͣͥ̊̄̒̄ư̱̖͚͕͎̤l̨͔̞̼ͅd͌ͤ ̷̯̹̰͍̰͉͍̃n͚͔̲͉̦̑e̫̓̍̃ͧ͐ͫ̿v̵̻͕e̸̬̥̒̓͂̈́̚r̳͚̯͍̝̼ ͪ͆̋̚l̛̦̘͉̉̈̈̀̔ͩo̴͔̙̝̣̣͎̗͛ͮͮͪ̐̅ͣv̖͈͡e͇̪̭͗͋̃̓́̀ ͓̝̮̬̰͂̀͜a̅͑ͦͩ ̰̞̤̱͈͋m̠̲͒̉̒͊͞oͯ͐̎̐n̺̞̠͛ṣ̼̜ͪ̃t̶͉̮̪̮̺ͦ̾̆̉e̷̗̥̫̮͊͒͊̈́̀̾̒ͅr̮͌͂̅ ̺͇̳̪ͥͨͦͭͬ͌͌lͪ͂ͥͯͤ̉i̺̘̹̞̪͚̇ͧͪk͢e͗̎̓ͤ̍͐͜ ̯͍̘͈͋̀̑́ÿͫ͋ͯô̜̺͎̼͐ͭ̂̾u̧̹!͍̪͊͛͛̎̾ͤ”

Marvin snapped his fingers and Anti froze. “You don’t mean that…. Do you?” He stepped forward and cupped Anti’s a face. “You’re lying! You love me, you _must_ love me!” He leaned closer to kiss Anti and pressed his hands on the sides of Anti’s head. Magic gathered around Marvin’s hands and his eyes turned a vibrant green.

“And I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry this took so long to come out!


	10. My Family (Yandere!Bing x Chase)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for two requests at once. I had already written this for the first request, yandere x Chase, so I decided to use this for the yandere!Bingiplier one as well. Anyway, I hope y'all like it!

"Daddy I'm scared."

Chase hugged his kids closer to him. "I know bud, I know. But we just gotta go along with it, ok?"

 Connor buried his face into his father's side. "Ok Daddy."

Chase gave his kids a squeeze of reassurance and took a deep breath. He glanced at the clock and closed his eyes. The android would be home any minute now.  _Ok Chase, you can do this. Just don't anger him and things will be fine._

"Remember guys, be nice to him and everything will be ok," He mummered. 

"But Daddy, he wants us to call him Daddy too," Sam whispered. 

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you have too."

Sam huffed. "But he's not my Daddy!" 

Just as Chase was about to reply back, their bedroom door was slammed open. Bing walked over to the bed with a smile on his face and he leaned down close to Sam. 

"What did you say sweetheart?" He smiled menacingly at her. 

"Noth-Nothing!" She stammered, obviously scared. 

"Funny," Bing chuckled. "I could've sworn I heard you say that I wasn't your Daddy."

Sam paled and she burred her face into Chase's shirt. 

Thinking quickly, Chase reached up and kissed Bing in an attempt to soothe the android.

"You know she didn't mean it," He mummers. "She loves you very much, and is just getting used to you being my husband now."

Bing cupped his face and deepened the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. 

"I guess you're right," He looked down at Sam, all the anger from his eyes gone. "It is a pretty big change."

Chase nodded in agreement. "Exactly. And they're working on it. Right guys?" He looked down at them, hoping to whatever deity was out there that his kids didn't say something to anger Bing. 

"Yeah," Connor said quietly. "We're just not used to you being our Daddy too."

Sam hesitates before nodding. "Yeah. We've never had another Daddy before."

"See," Chase forces a chuckle. "They've only had me, so it is a big change." 

Bing nods his head and leans down to press a kiss on Sam and Connor's foreheads. "I forgive you two."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short! It's exams week at my high school and I've been pretty busy studying and hoping I don't fail any of my classes. If any of y'all are going through exams as well, I wish you the best luck!


	11. What's your guys favorite Yandere ship?

Out of curiosity, what's your guy's favorite Yandere ship(s)?

And what's your favorite oneshot(s) in this book?


	12. The first x reader I've done in like a year (Yandere!Jack x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever and I can safely say that I'll probably never do one of these again.
> 
> This this thing called Interactive fics, and it changes stuff like (Y/N) toy your name and other things like that. That thing makes x readers and reader inserts better. Link: http://interactivefics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks so much for your guys kind words last chapter! I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to comment or anything, so you guys made my day and motivated me to finish this!
> 
> WARNING: SLIGHT GORE

_ Happy birthday darling! I hope you like my gift, I set it on your bed :) _

_ -Jack _

_ Who the fuck is Jack?  _ Your hand shakes as you set down the note and you head towards your bedroom, steak knife in hand. You open the door and turn on the light to see a wrapped box sitting on your bed. You check your room for anyone hiding and sigh in relief when you find nothing. You set the knife down on your dresser and. sit on your bed. You set the box in your lap to open it. A scream rips from your throat as soon as you open the box. Sitting inside was another note and the head of your partner.

_ They were going around saying they were your lover, which is silly because I’m your lover. So I took care of the problem ^-^. Your other present is in the dining room, see you there <3 _

_ -Jack _

Tears stream down your face as you set down the box and stand up to grab your knife. The thought of whoever did this being in your house fills you with fear and dread. Fearing the worst, you clutch the knife and head for the dining room, ready to attack. You arrive at your dinning room to see a green haired man, who you assume is Jack, sitting at your table. As soon as he sees you his face lights up with joy.

“____ my love, I’m so glad you followed my note! Did you like your present?” He asked, joy clear in his voice. Anger bloomed in your chest and you charged at him with your knife.

Jack’s expression turned to shock and then anger. As you lunged at him, he gripped your arm and you cry out in pain as he twists it to make you let go of the knife. “It’s me darlin’,” He grits his teeth. “I’m sure you just didn’t recognize me in this dark lighting.” He forcibly shoves you into a chair and sits down in his own across from you. “Now,” He gives you a tight smile, “you should eat your dinner, it’s your favorite after all.”

You glance down at the plate in front of you to see (Your Favorite Food). You pick up your (spoon or fork) and began to eat. Jack relaxes and starts to eat, staring at you every few moments.

“How is it?” He asks.

“Its uh, it’s very good,” You say quietly. Now that you knew what he was capable of, all the fight and anger had left you. The best thing to do in this situation was to go along with it. Besides. You’ve read plenty of stories where something similar to this happens and the main character or whatever says stupid shit like “Fuck you, you’re not my lover die in a hole!1!1!!” and they end up getting beaten. And obviously you’d like to not have the shit beaten out of you or go through mental torture.

So you just quietly ate your dinner and answered any questions Jack asked. Soon you finish your food and Jack stands up to whisk your plate away. He returns from the kitchen a few moments later with a pink cardboard box.

“Don’t worry, it’s your favorite flavor,” He assures. “And with your favorite kind of frosting!” He carefully opens the box and in it contains a (flavor) cake with (favorite) icing. It has  **_Happy Birthday _____!_ ** written in cursive in your favorite color icing on it.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!” Jack sings cheerfully. “Happy Birthday ____! Happy Birthday to you!” He leans down to kiss your cheek. You lightly flinch at his touch, and have to bite your tongue to avoid something he wouldn’t like.

Jack cuts you a big slice. “Happy birthday darlin’. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to request something!


	13. Glitch Bitch loves Sad Dad (Yandere!Anti x Chase)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a few writing prompts by @the-morden-typewriter on tumblr and this one shot came flying at my brain full force.

"Isn't this what people do?" Anti asked softly. He took Chase's face in his hand. "Learn to love each other? Could you not learn to love me? You, who has a heart of gold and seems to love everything?"

Chase turned his gaze away, jaw clenched. With the cloth in his mouth, he couldn't say a thing. 

Anti frowned. "I won't be unkind to you darlin'. I'll love you with every waking moment, and treat you the way you deserve to be treated." He reached forward to massage Chase's jaw and gently pull the gag out of his mouth. "I will never treat you the way that whore did."

"Love isn't kidnapping people," Chase hissed. "And Stacy  _wasn't_ a whore!"

Anti rolled his eyes. "Yes she was. And I know darlin', I know you only defend her because she gave you your beautiful kids. Trust me, I love the little buggers to death but face it, Stacy is a whore. Why else did she file a divorce? It was  _because_ she had cheated on you. I, on the other hand," Anti pressed a kiss onto Chase's forehead, "would never betray you like that. I will be faithful to you until the end." 

Oh hell no. Chase jerked his head back. He glared at Anti with an anger that made the glitch's heart flutter. "I will  _never_ love you. _Never._ " 

Anti tilted his head. "Will you now? I suppose I'll have fix that, won't I?" He pushed the cloth gag back into Chase's mouth and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in the mornin' love. Maybe you'll be thinkin' better then." He wrapped a blanket around Chase and before leaving, he made sure it was secure to the chair his darling was tied to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this was so short


	15. Sugar Plum (Yandere!Cybug!Turbo x Felix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof looks like we're never seeing Felix again.
> 
> WARNING: Threat of being spanked in the last sentence.

“Turbo?” Felix covered his mouth in shock as took a step back. The man in front of him was not his lover. The Turbo he knew was not a monster!

The abomination gave him a toothy grin, which in turn caused Felix to flinch. “Hello my beautiful sugar plum! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Cy!Turbo rushed forward to pick up Felix in one of his clawed hands and hugged him to his chest. “I missed you so much.”

“You’re a monster!” Felix choked out, struggling to get out of his grasp. Cy!Turbo’s grin dropped.

“You don’t mean that,” He chuckled humorously. “You don’t mean that! You can’t mean that!” Felix winced as Cy!Turbo grasp tightened. “I’m sure you’re just confused… Yes that’s it, you’re confused. It’s been a long time after all.” Felix felt like he was about to have a heart attack from fear. He didn’t like where the monster was going with this.

“I do mean it!” Felix continued his squirming. “My Turbo’s dead. And he’s not a horrible mean bad guy! Or a monster!”

Cy!Turbo ignored him and continued rambling to himself. “I have to… I have to keep you safe. My subjects might eat you. I have to take you somewhere safe.” With that said, Cy!Turbo fluttered his wings and took off into the air.

“Turbo, no!” Felix yelled. “What are you doing?”

“See, you do recognize me!” Cy!Turbo said cheerily. “I just needed to jog your memory! And don’t you worry doll, I’ll keep you safe.” He leaned down a bit to carefully press a kiss to Felix’s head. “I love you so much.”

*******************

In all his 30 years of living, Felix couldn’t recall ever feeling the amount of fear he had been feeling at the moment. And Cy!Turbo rambling on about “protecting his sweet sugar plum” wasn’t helping in the slightest. All Felix wanted to do was find his brother, he didn’t in no way want to be in his ex lovers claws flying to Mods knew where. He clenched his fists as best as he could and closed his eyes. He really hoped Ralph, Vanellope, and Sergeant Calhoun  were alright..

A few minutes later Cy!Turbo finally landed and Felix opened his eyes. Standing before them was a cave made up of a mixture of jaw breaker and chocolate.

“Ta-da!” Cy!Turbo exclaimed. “Welcome to our new home, Sugar Plum!” The monster scurried quickly inside the cave, clutching Felix close to his chest. “I know it’s not much at the moment, but I promise soon you’ll have everything you need.” He lifted Felix’s chin to give him a kiss.”

“And you’ll never have to leave,” He muttered.

Hearing those words made Felix cry as he tried to pull away from the kiss. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Cy!Turbo pulled away from the one sided kiss with an irritated look on his face.

“Stop crying, it’s really irritating.”

Instead of doing as he was told, Felix’s cries turned into sobs. He was so scared, and he didn’t know what to do. Here he was, stuck in the grasp of his ex lover who was presumed to be dead, and is now a monster. 

Cy!Turbo glared at him. “If you don’t stop that this instant my Sugar Plum, I will not hesitate to take my candy cane to your little behind and give you a real reason to cry.”

 


	16. Happy Valentines Day! (Y!Chase x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I probably wouldn't ever do another x reader again, but I made a yandere ego blog and now I need to practice. 
> 
> Here's the link if anyones interested: https://killerhearts.tumblr.com/

Sitting up in bed, you look around. He wasn’t in  bed with you and he didn’t look to be anywhere in the room. You pull the blankets to the side and step out of bed.  _Wonder where he could be…._ You threw a shirt on and picked up your pajama pants from the floor. Leaving the room, you made sure your slippers were on correctly and not about to be yeeted across the room.

 _Is that…_ Yousniffed the air,   _Is that pancakes?_

Stepping into the kitchen, you find Chase cooking something on the stove while humming happily. 

“Chase…..?” 

He looks up from the stove and grins. Making sure that whatever’s cooking is fine, he rushes over to you.

“You weren’t supposed to be awake yet.” He literally sweeps you off your feet and carries you back to bed. Leaning down to kiss you, he says, “Your surprise is almost ready.” 

You kiss back and nod. “Alrighy then.” Chase grins and gives you another kiss before heading back to the kitchen. 

In the meantime you picked up your favorite book.

****************************************

“Surprise! Happy Valentines Day!”

You look up from your book and grin. Setting your book down on the nightstand next to the bed, you allow Chase to carefully slide the plate of pancakes onto your lap. 

“It’s (pancake flavor), your favorite.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I know it’s not much to make up for not being able to go outside much but…. There’s more! I got you everything you like. Chocolate, spicy chips, the really sour candy that you like for some strange reason- not judging, promise!”

You pull him down by his shirt for a kiss. “It’s fantastic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me an hour


	17. Anti's fucked (Y!Dark x Anti)

“Dark what the hell has gotten into you!” Anti snarled. He didn’t understand why this was happening. All he wanted to do was go for a midnight run, not get fucking jumped by Dark and dragged to wherever the hell he was. 

Dark tilted his head. “What do you mean? I’m only doing what’s best for you.”

Rage flared up inside him. “What’s best for me!?” Anti gestured to the room as well as he could. “Take a look around you psychopath! How is me being tied up in your fucking sex dungeon what’s best for me?”

Frowning, Dark leaned forward to fix the pillows around Anti. “It’s not a sex dungeon. It’s your room. And it is best for you because you’ve made it quite clear that you can’t keep yourself safe.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? My power rivals yours, how can I “not protect myself”???” Despite the anger he was feeling, Anti also felt extremely  confused.  What did Dark mean by “he couldn’t protect himself”? The man had seen with his own eyes many times that Anti could defend himself if needed. 

“You must be too tired to think straight.” Dark ruffled Anti’s hair, which made him snarl and try to jerk his head away. Dark didn’t mind though. It only made his conclusion seem even more correct. “I’ll see you in the morning Love. Do try to get some rest, ok?” Before Anti could snap back, Dark placed duct tape over his mouth. 

“I apologize, but I can’t have you waking the others up. None will be too happy.”  He placed a kiss onto Anti’s forehead before heading towards the basement stairs. 

“Goodnight my Love.”

And with that, Anti was left alone in the glorified basement. The only light he had was his glitches.   
_______________________________________

It had been a few days and things had not gotten better for Anti. He was still tied to a bed, which was increasingly frustrating. Originally he had just been bound, but since Dark found out that Anti kept trying to escape by rolling off the bed and making as much noise possible, he had pinned Anti’s wrists above his head and tied them to the headboard. And to avoid being kicked, Dark had bound Anti legs together.

So that escape plan was thrown out the window. But no matter, he’ll find a way. With how often he was glitching, he had to be able to glitch out of the rope at some point, right?

“What’s the matter Love?” Anti snapped his head up and glared. Damn, was it 5:00 already? The alone time was nice while it lasted. 

Dark sat on the bed next to Anti and stroked his hair. “Why are you glitching so much?” Dark furrowed his brow. “Are you hurt?”

Anti rolled his eyes. How does this fucker expect me to answer with the duct tape over my mouth? 

Dark’s eyes light up. “Oh! Right, sorry Love.” He reached over to gently rip off the tape. “There. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“You fucking kidnapped me and tied me to a bed in your sex dungeon! ” Anti spat. “So excuse me for being distressed.”

Dark sighed. “I’ve told you before Love. I had too. You were in danger. And quit referring to your home as a sex dungeon.” 

“You’ve seen me rip people apart with my bare hands! If I was in any danger, which I know I wasn’t, I am perfectly capable of defending myself! And I will keep referring to it as a sex dungeon because that’s what it is.” He was getting increasingly frustrated. Why couldn’t Dark get it through his thick skull? 

“If you’re as strong as you say you are, then do tell me Love, how was I able to bring you down here? How are you not able to escape this rope?”

Dark felt smug at Anti’s silence. 

“But that’s quite all right. I’ll make sure to protect you with my life.” He kissed Anti’s cheek and ignored his hissing. 

He lowered his voice and purred into Anti’s ear. “And as for you referring to your home as a sex dungeon, I can make it that way if you truly wish.”

Anti’s face flushed a deep red and he quickly shook his head. “No! I will never have sex with you! Ever!.”

Dark sat back up and chuckled. “Whatever you say Love. It was just a suggestion. Now, what do you wish to eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere egos tumblr: https://killerhearts.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to request something!


End file.
